Unstoppable
by JennaJuniper
Summary: Recently re-spawned, this character must figure out her part in this world and fight for her life as she unknowingly advances towards fulfilling her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a jungle. The smell of the forest was overwhelming. As I took in my surroundings all I could see was green. Green leaves, green vines, green grass, everything was so alive. Birds chimed above me and insects sang all around me. Even the air had something to say as it blew through the trees rattling branches and stirring up leaves.

I brushed back a lock of red hair from my eyes and drank in the beauty of the place. It was only then I realized that I had no idea how I got there, why I was there, or even where I was before.

Not knowing what else to do, I started walking. It was slow going due to the thick underbrush. Thorns were pricking my arms and legs, which turned into red dots that itched later. I was wearing leather shorts with a cotton vest that left my toned stomach bare. I had blue tattoos spiraling all over my body.

Who was I? Who am I now? Where am I? What do I do? My thoughts swam and I leaned back on a tree and slid into a sitting position. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to remember something about my life.

I heard a soft scuffling off to my right. I quickly rose to a crouch and saw something yellow dart through the undergrowth.I followed in the general direction it went, barely making a sound. I pushed some shrubs aside to see and ocelot drinking from a pool of water.

I smiled and sat back in the dirt to watch. When the cat had drunk its fill, it sat and licked it's paws running them across it's face. Once finished, the cat stretched with a yawn before climbing into a nearby tree to lounge on one of the branches.

Careful not to make any noise, I crawled over to the water's edge and drank. The sunlight was dancing across the water and things were very peaceful.

I continued on, to where, I wasn't sure, but I had to go somewhere. By then my stomach was reminding me that I needed to eat. The sun was well into it's decent when I could stand the hunger no longer. Firmly gripping some vines, I used them to climb on top of a tree to gain a better view of the area.

A cow was drinking from a puddle not far away. Food was not far away. Mouth watering, I jumped from the tree and swung to the ground using the vines. Holding a decent sized rock, I snuck up to the cow.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was disappearing into the trees as I climbed up a ridge. The raw meat was not agreeing with me. I was lightheaded and losing stamina quickly. On the way down the ridge I missed a step and tumbled headlong down the hill. I landed in the water with a twisted ankle. Dazed and confused, I got out of the water and crawled up the opposite bank.

I looked up to see the sun disappear over a desert in the distance. An eerie foreboding settled in the pit of my stomach as the last rays of sunlight disappeared and the stars began to wink to life. I knew I needed to hurry, but why? And to where?

I decided to go into the desert, I could see farther in all directions. I ran, and I ran. My feet kicking up sand and the dry air threatening to choke me. I heard a hum, and the sand rushed up to meet my face. Groaning, I found an arrow protruding from my thigh.

Something moved toward my left and I rolled to face it. A skeleton stood with a nocked arrow pointing at me. I sprang towards it fists flying. I fought with untrained grace, everything coming naturally to me. Before I knew what I was doing the Skeleton was lying in front of me, bones rolling around.

An arrow landed between my feet. I looked up to see another skeleton advancing. I rushed to meet it, taking another arrow in the process, this time in the shoulder.

Something growled behind me and I was knocked to the ground by something that almost looked like a person. It's flesh was rotting and falling off its bones. A putrid odor assaulted me as the zombie tried to rip into my with it's teeth.

I felt another arrow sink into my side. Everything got dark as i felt the teeth in my shoulder. I saw eyes. Purple, dark, and full of menace.

I woke up in a house, surrounded by people speaking in a language I couldn't understand. They were leaning over me and examining where my wounds were. I let them continue and looked around. The house was simply made, wooden plank walls and floors, support beams on the ceiling, and was likely sitting on a cobblestone foundation.

After some time of staring at me and chattering amongst themselves they all left. I sat up and followed. Their little village lay on the edge of the desert with a forest and a jungle not far away. They had several other run down houses, and a poor attempt at a garden. The building I awoke in was next to a small cobble cathedral.

I inspected the village for the rest of the day. When the sun began to sink they all ran to hide in the safety of their homes. I followed.


End file.
